


Good Save

by Kyedian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, TW:Near drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian
Summary: I hate myself so much for this, also this was a dare and is a complete joke
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Glowsquid (Minecraft)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Good Save

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself so much for this, also this was a dare and is a complete joke

The coldness pricked his skin as the salty water burned his lungs. His eyes were starting to close as he slowly lost sight of his ship, he was sinking lower and lower into the dark abyss. Consciousness started to fade but he felt gentle hands wrap around his shoulders. Air suddenly rushed into his lungs, flushing the water out. He coughs violently, not noticing the sudden air bubble around his head. 

Once the water was flushed completely from his lungs, he noticed the air bubble but his attention was pulled away by a faint glow. It was too dark for him to see anything but he could tell they were moving. Where, he did not know but he was just happy to be alive. 

The bubble burst as he was dragged ashore. He was in a small cove, most of the inside cast in shadow but the entrance had sunlight. He could now see his savior and he was speechless. The creature in front of him is a creature of myth and legend. 

They’re a merperson, dark teal scales lining the corners of their jawline, more scales cover their shoulders and trickle down their upper arms. Then at their waist begins tentacles with small, faintly glowing circles covering them. Their hands are webbed and their turquoise eyes glow dimly in the darkness. Their skin is a beautiful bronze with teal gills on either side of their neck and sides. They were beautiful. 

His brain was pure static, he didn’t know what to say our how to react. He was saved by something thought to be extinct, hunted for their bioluminescent ink. It took him a few moments of just staring into this creature’s eyes before he figured out the words to say. “T-thank you,” he stutters. 

The creatures clicks softly, nodding their head in response. 

“Where are we?” He asks, looking around. 

“A cove, a few miles from the coastal city,” they chirp, smiling softly. They were very interested in the human as they’ve never seen one before, just heard about them. 

He was covered in a bit of sand and his outfit was completely soaked through, his dirty blond hair flat to his head or spiking up in certain places from him messing with it. He was dressed in a white button up, a few buttons undone at the top. Matched with it are dark brown trousers with a thigh holster that holds a water logged pistol. He then has a maroon sash wrapped around his waist and a white mask covering his face. 

They reach forward with a webbed hand, reaching for the mask. 

Surprisingly, the pirate holds still and lets his mask be pulled off. It reveals wide, emerald eyes full of curiosity and wonder. It also shows off his freckles that dust his cheeks and nose. 

“Beautiful,” the glowsquid comments. 

“Right back at you,” he mumbles, his face flushing a bit. “My name is Dream.” 

“Moss,” they chirp, smiling a toothy smile which shows off their sharp teeth. 

“Can you help me return to my ship?” He asks. 

“Only if you promise to visit,” Moss responds, trying to make a deal. They wanted to see the pirate again, they felt drawn to him and didn’t know what to do but keep contact. 

Dream nods, holding out a hand. “Shake my hand to solidify the deal,” he says, holding out his hand.

The glowsquid nods and takes his hand, tilting his head a bit as the pirate shakes their hands and lets go. “Dive back into the water.” 

He nods, getting to his feet. He wades into the cold water, panic filling him a bit as the water laps at his body. Once he’s fully submerged, an air bubble appears around his head. He smiles a bit and looks at the squid with a goofy smile. He realizes something and looks back at the shore. He quickly climbs out and grabs his mask, pulling it on before diving back into the water. The air bubble forms once more and he takes the squid’s hand. Together they swim off, the squid mostly dragging Dream along. 

They surface beside the ship, the squid hiding themself below the captain. Dream signals for them to leave so they swim down, watching from way below as another crew member dives into the water. They wrap a rope around Dream’s waist and their own. They watch as the two are hoisted into the air and pulled onto the ship. 

“We’ll dock for a week at this city, I have some business to attend to,” he orders. “Let’s keep sailing, everyone!” 

The glowsquid smiles, rushing alongside the boat as the wind carries it. They were excited to spend more time with him. 

A few days pass, each day Dream spent at least an hour with the glowsquid. They were getting to know each other and teaching each other new things and maybe even falling in love. 

The pirate smiles laying in the sand with half his body in the water, he was just in his trousers so he could get some sun and to prevent getting a salty shirt. His friend was him, laying on their stomach with their head resting on their folded arms. Most of their body was submerged in the water as they studied Dream. 

“What if you traveled with us, like alongside the boat?” He asks. “I don’t really want to leave you.” 

“And I you,” Moss replies, sighing softly. “I’m afraid to leave but I’d cross the world if it meant seeing you.” 

Dream’s face flushed a brilliant red. He turned onto his side to look the squid in the eyes. “Really?” He questions. 

“Really,” they say, moving a bit closer. 

“I would fall off my ship any day if it meant seeing you,” he whispers, they were inches from each other’s faces. 

“Oh wow,” they smile. “May I kiss you?” 

“You may.” 

Their lips connect briefly but in those few seconds, that kiss conveyed everything their words and glances could not. They pulled back, smiling and blushing. 

“I’ll travel with you.” 

“Hell yeah!” He cheers, sitting up so he could throw his arms in the air more properly. 

“So what are we?” Moss questions softly, looking up at the other with love filled eyes. 

“I guess partners,” he smiles. 

“I like that.” He props himself up a bit and grabs his chin gently. The two share another kiss. This would be the start of something great. 


End file.
